


Not Quite Dalmatians

by meanderingmirth



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingmirth/pseuds/meanderingmirth
Summary: Dog walking— not necessarily the way to go about picking up cute guys wearing overlarge glasses and slim-fitting tracksuits, but also isn’t the worst method to employ either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hyuk’s [dog](http://www.akc.org/dog-breeds/newfoundland//) & Ravi’s [dog](http://www.akc.org/dog-breeds/cardigan-welsh-corgi//)
> 
> enjoy!

 

“Two weeks,” Hakyeon had promised three days ago, sometime between wrestling a large dog bed into the apartment and then subsequently spending another twenty minutes making micro adjustments to its location by Wonshik’s radiator. “Two weeks, and then Jaehwan and I will be back. Trust me, you won’t even notice time going by.”

“I think it’d be a problem if I didn’t notice time passing,” Wonshik had retorted, carrying a huge box of doggie clothes and trying not to think about the duffle bag full of chew toys and squeaky things still sitting in the back of Hakyeon’s car. The counter was already half-buried under different types of dog food, the living room now officially ‘dog-proofed’ and temporarily taken over by various doggie cushions and blankets. There was even a mini-castle thing set up next to his keyboard; apparently that was a doggy favourite. Wonshik’s pretty sure the creature is spoiled rotten between Hakyeon and Jaehwan’s compulsive shopping habits.

“Two weeks,” Hakyeon said, patting him on the arm absent-mindedly. “You’ll love Biscuit, he’s a hit with everybody,” and then gestures to Wonshik’s meticulously-organized bookshelf of vintage records, “also, d’you mind if we move that? Jaehwan’s bringing over the rechargeable heat pad later...”

All that, and the dog hadn’t even arrived yet.

Wonshik wasn’t looking forwards to the next fourteen days.

+

With the dwindling days of autumn slowly giving way to the cooler temperatures of the upcoming winter, it is fast becoming apparent that fall’s last hurrah involved dumping every single leaf in existence onto the good earth. Wonshik usually doesn’t mind the mess, mostly because he isn’t required to sweep up a walkway in front of a house when he lives in a flat, but the problem is Biscuit’s enthusiasm for fallen leaves. Specifically, fallen leaves raked into a pile.

The tiny corgi’s love for dead sunlight receptors would be hilarious if Wonshik didn’t have to spend most of his time apologizing profusely to unamused individuals after the dog ruined their leaf piles, only to lose sight of the micro-sized bundle of excitement in another mountain of soggy, vaguely bad leaves.

Walks through the sleepy suburban neighbourhood beside his apartment complex is slowly becoming a bad idea, and he tells Jaehwan so the next time his friend texts him.

_(220) Jaehwanie: o yea lmao biscuit loves leaves._

_(741) Wonshik: y didn’t u tell me that beforehand??? what was that bs about ur dog being super well trained and didnt need a leash u filthy liar_

He might feel bad about ragging on Biscuit like this, but Wonshik’s also pretty sure the dog is a lot more intelligent than his cute tongue-lolling expression lets on. His apartment is slowly being taken over and this dog knows it.

His phone buzzes again as he’s making scallion pancakes on the stove, drawing Wonshik away from a staring contest with said pet to open a different conversation.

_(641) Hakyeonie: don’t call my significant other a filthy liar_

Wonshik fires back:  _stop reading your significant other’s texts you nosy booger_  and opens Jaehwan’s next message.

_(220) Jaehwanie: forgot it was gonna get cold back home; it’s thirty degrees daily here and the waves are **spectacular**_

_(741) Wonshik: bragging about your vacation perks is unbecoming and mean, Jaehwan_

His phone pings again, with a message from a separate conversation again.

_(641) Hakyeonie: my significant other is adorable and there is nothing unbecoming of him at all_

_(741) Wonshik: CAN U MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS_

Biscuit is wagging his tail in excitement when Wonshik opens up a can of expensive meat and upends the entire thing into the dog bowl for lunch. There’s honestly only two things that really seem to make the dog perk— leaves and food. Otherwise, the corgi’s favourite pastime is to lie on any flat surface until he dozes off. Unsurprising, since he is Hakyeon and Jaehwan’s dog.

_(220) Jaehwanie: u kno there’s a park like, five minutes away from ur building. u dont need to leash him in there there’s a fence_

_(741) Wonshik: what if he runs out of the entranceway?? im not chasing ur dog down the street his legs may be short but that thing sure can waddle_

_(220) Jaehwanie: LMAO WONSHIK chill he knows he has to behave in parks. he’s not gonna run out on u just bring a toy or something and he’ll be distracted for like half an hour_

_(741) Wonshik: ...that’s not a bad idea. ill do that tomorrow if the weather’s good_

_(220) Jaehwanie: dont forget to put a vest on biscuit!!_

_(741) Wonshik: k_

There’s another buzz.

_(641) Hakyeonie: my significant other always has good ideas, Wonshik_

_(741) Wonshik: sTOP_

+

The park wasn’t a bad idea at all, since it wasn’t very busy during the day. People were at work and kids were stuck in school, so the only crowd loitering around are old people playing backgammon at the picnic tables under the trees and toddlers in strollers with their parents. There are a few joggers on the path as well, braving the diminishing temperatures in lightweight jackets and tights. Biscuit yapped around them and ran around in circles until he got dizzy, and then proceeded to amuse himself with the reeds by the waterside while Wonshik stood on the dock and shivered. He should’ve brought a warmer coat.

There’s something lovely and serene about the whole place, particularly when the city when it’s in a lull. It’s not quite the same as the stillness in the early hours of the morning when everybody is asleep, and Wonshik’s had his fair share of out-of-body experiences when he stumbles out of the party district in the dead of the night and is drunk off his ass in a silent neighbourhood illuminated by warm glow from street lamps.

The faint sounds of life in the backdrop with the crispness of the chilly air envelops him in a feeling that’s probably poetry-worthy. Wonshik closes his eyes and inhales, feeling the tugging on the retractable leash as Biscuit darts around. He smells freshly mowed grass, something clean that’s usually associated with water, and hears a soft panting sound somewhere behind him. It’s accompanied by the muffled patter of footsteps, a voice growing louder and louder, and— what?

Wonshik turns, and he sees a dog running right at him.

It is a big dog.

A big,  _big_  dog is running at him.

He drops Biscuit’s leash without meaning to; surprise overtakes him and he’s only vaguely aware of a man’s voice shouting  _look out!_  before Wonshik’s essentially tackled off his feet by the dog. He trips backwards with a sort of yelp and scream and the next thing he knows he’s knocked off the docks and into lake water.

It’s fucking  _freezing_.

There’s a lot of water sloshing around him and Wonshik chokes when he surfaces, accidentally getting a mouthful. He hears Biscuit’s high-pitched yipping from above before a mass of wet fur and paws swims over to him and he’s got a faceful of that giant dog that knocked him over. The dog’s heavy black coat is soggy and straggly because of the water and there’s a large pink tongue lolling out of his mouth. Intelligent black eyes meet Wonshik’s and then the dog’s mouth latches onto the collar of his jacket as the canine tries to tug him back to the shore.

Good god, the thing is trying to rescue him.

“Eva! Eva, let go!”

There’s a guy running up towards him, a leash dangling uselessly from the hand that isn’t holding a music player. He’s got a horrified expression on his face. Judging by his choice of attire— an ash-grey thermal sweater, black exercise pants and a pair of sleek running shoes— he’s one of those joggers that probably doesn’t let the fear of winter’s wrath stop him from his run. More surprising is the overlarge black glasses perched on his nose and the dyed, dark blue hair; the strands are sticking to the guy’s temple because of his sweat. He stumbles over to the edge of the dock, drops his music player onto the wood and flounders momentarily, staring at Wonshik in the water while Wonshik stares back up at him.

“Holy shit,” the guy starts. “I am so fucking sorry—”

And that’s when Biscuit rockets out of the reeds, barrels into the back of the jogger’s legs and sends the guy tumbling into the water as well.

+

“Nice place,” the jogger—  _Sanghyuk_ , Wonshik reminded himself, he’d do well to remember to guy’s name after what Biscuit did— says as they shuffled into Wonshik’s apartment. Water drips from the sleeves of Wonshik’s coat and from the ends of Sanghyuk’s hair as they shiver and feel their teeth clack together.

“T-thanks,” Wonshik answers, yanking off his shoes with a disgusting squelch. “Come on in, I’ll go grab some towels.”

Sanghyuk just nods in reply, following the motion with a quick sneeze that makes Biscuit bark and in turn sets off the giant dog, Eva.

Wonshik herds the corgi into the living room and lets Biscuit get comfortable on the heat pad before scouring the bathroom for towels. There’s a few small blue ones Hongbin made him buy (“These are  _socially presentable_ , Wonshik,”) and dug out a giant fluffy beach towel hidden in his closet. It’s the cleanest thing in there, mostly because Wonshik hasn’t been to a beach in years. When he returns, Sanghyuk’s standing barefoot in the entryway, still clutching Eva’s leash.

“Come  _in_ ,” Wonshik stresses, gesturing the young man forward. “You’re gonna catch a cold like that. Here, towel.”

“Thank you,” Sanghyuk says, sheepish, and helpfully strips out of his jacket before he gets water everywhere. He’s only wearing a long-sleeved compression shirt underneath and if Wonshik wasn’t so distracted by Eva’s sniffing and general curiosity about a new place, he’d probably end up not-so-subtly eyeing the flex of Sanghyuk’s biceps or the broadness of his shoulders. Taekwoon’s the only one he’s ever known with shoulders that wide.

“Do you mind if I use your bathroom?” Sanghyuk asks, tilting his head towards the hallway.

“Yeah— sure, go ahead,” Wonshik says quickly. “I can grab you a change of clothes, I’m sure I have something that can fit you.”

“Oh, gee, you don’t have to,” Sanghyuk fumbles, but Wonshik’s already hurrying back into his room and unearthing everything inside of his closet that’s wearable. He finds an old shirt his sister got him and a pair of unused basketball shorts in his dresser, which are probably more likely to fit Sanghyuk than a pair of his sweats.

When he walks back into the living room, Sanghyuk’s managed to get his dog to sit. Biscuit is watching them from his lazy nap position on the head pad, tail thumping lethargically on the floor.

“Thanks so much,” Sanghyuk says, accepting the bundle of clothes with an awkward nod in Wonshik’s direction. “Eva knows she’s got to stay put until I get back, I promise she’ll behave herself here. If she barks, she just wants attention from me, don’t worry about it.”

“Sure thing,” Wonshik replies, managing to give the giant dog a pat on the head before Sanghyuk slips away to change. He momentarily considers waiting until his new houseguest returns before he gets changed, but the cling of cold, wet fabric against his legs and butt has bypassed uncomfortable and gone on to unacceptable, so Wonshik gives Biscuit a pointed  _stay_  before darting off into his room to tear off his disgustingly damp clothes as well.

He nearly collides into Sanghyuk as the man exits his bathroom, wearing the shorts comfortably and only stretching his shirt a bit. Wonshik steps to the right just as Sanghyuk dodges left, and for a second they’re stuck doing a weird impromptu dance until Sanghyuk bursts out laughing and lays a hand on Wonshik’s shoulder.

His palm is surprisingly warm, despite the frigid dive they’d just taken earlier.

“Sorry,” Sanghyuk grins, a mischievous gleam shining in his eye. Wonshik feels the awkward tension between them practically dissipate from the hall.

“I was thinking of making coffee,” he says, backing against the wall so Sanghyuk could squeeze past. “You want any?”

“I’d kill for a coffee,” Sanghyuk replies without hesitation, and Wonshik laughs.

“Bring the dogs over,” he offers. “I’m sure I can spare a bowl of kibble for her.”

Sanghyuk’s grin widens in response before he whistles for the pets. Eva comes charging down the hall a second later, closely followed by an excitable Biscuit. Wonshik nearly trips over the corgi as he hefts the large bag of kibble off the floor. There’s an old plastic container he could appropriate for Eva, and the dog is certainly not shy as she helps herself to the food afterwards.

Sanghyuk is leaning against the counter when he turns back around, silently watching the dogs eat as the  _pilp plip_  sounds from the coffee maker slowly comes to an end.

“So, new dog?”

“Well, sort of,” Wonshik hums, opening the cabinet for cups. He grabs his usual robot patterned mug, and after a moment’s deliberation he picks the neon green alien mug for Sanghyuk. The delighted grin he gets in response easily tells him it’s the right choice. “I’m dogsitting for my friends. They’re on vacation at a location closer to the equator.”

“Ah,” Sanghyuk nods sagely, holding out his mug as Wonshik pours the coffee in. “That’s why I haven’t seen you around before.”

“I’ll admit the park isn’t one of my known haunts,” Wonshik laughs. “Cream and sugar?”

“Yes please,” Sanghyuk says before he dumps in a liberal amount of sugar crystals and adds even more cream. Wonshik’s eyebrows go up when the cup fills to the brim and Sanghyuk pauses, grinning apologetically.

“Sorry, iced cappuccinos are my usual drinks... I can’t stand coffee otherwise.”

“Oh god, not you too,” Wonshik says without thinking, brain immediately swerving over to Taekwoon and his unbridled love for sickeningly sweet lattes. Sanghyuk laughs. “All that sugar’ll rot your teeth.”

“I contribute to the paycheques of all dentists in the city,” Sanghyuk answers solemnly, leaning over to take a slurp of coffee before either of them could spill it. They take the coffee to the kitchen table. Biscuit’s already eaten his fill so he’s sniffing around Sanghyuk’s bare feet as the man sits, making Sanghyuk snort at the ticklish sensations.

“So how long have you had Eva?” Wonshik asks, taking a sip of his own drink. He hadn’t expected to share a drink with a total stranger in his house today, but Sanghyuk’s both cute and good-natured, so it’s better than binge watching cooking shows all morning while Biscuit leaves dog hairs on the sofa.

“Three years now, I think,” Sanghyuk says, tracing a finger over the handle of his mug. “My sister got her when she was a puppy, but Eva grew so fast within the first few months that it became pretty obvious she wouldn’t fit in in my sister’s apartment. Her boyfriend’s place doesn’t allow pets and my parents didn’t want a dog, so naturally the honour was delegated to me.”

“She is a big dog,” Wonshik agrees readily, watching Eva’s tail bump into the corner of the fridge with each swish. “What breed?”

“Newfoundland,” Sanghyuk grins. “Natural swimmers, surprisingly good at keeping quiet when I have to make phone calls and basically giant cuddle machines. Do you like big dogs?”

“I think most big dogs happen to like me instead,” Wonshik laughs. “Small dogs tend to... bully me. Biscuit definitely does it, but that’s probably because Hakyeon won’t stop buying him toys. I don’t really do pets, but I don’t mind looking after them for a few weeks.”

“Hope your friend’s paying you well, then,” Sanghyuk jokes, lifting the mug to his lips. Wonshik rolls his eyes.

“They’ll probably bring me some shitty fridge magnet and pretend that’ll make up for all that poop retrieval I have to do.”

“All part of the job,” Sanghyuk says smoothly, and then they’re all distracted by Eva bounding over and nearly upending Wonshik’s shitty Ikea table with her nose.

To his surprise, Wonshik finds himself laughing throughout the morning.

+

He’s working in the office the next day when his phone buzzes, making his pen rattle across the desktop. Wonshik yawns and snatches his phone up, swiping the chat box open when he sees it’s Hakyeon texting him.

_(641) Hakyeonie: how’s my adorable snuggly baby poo_

_(741) Wonshik: I rly hope ur referring to ur dog and not me_

_(641) Hakyeonie: for god’s sake Wonshik of course I was talking about my dog why would u ever think I’d address u like that_

_(741) Wonshik: you called me sweet bottoms that time u had too much tequila_

_(641) Hakyeonie: and it’s a moment I’ll regret long into the future, now give me an update on my Biscuit_

_(741) Wonshik: what is there even to update you on? he woke up, needed a walk, and then ate those canned monstrosities you left behind? do you need a play-by-play about how he chased his own tail this morning too??_

_(641) Hakyeonie: i would not be opposed to that_

_(741) Wonshik: i have a life outside of dog sitting u know_

_(641) Hakyeonie: hardly lmao anyway thanks for the update can u do me a favour and send me a pic of my dog jaehwan’s having withdrawals_

_(741) Wonshik: can’t, working in office. i can send u one later today_

_(641) Hakyeonie: YOU LEFT MY DOG ALONE WONSHIK HOW COULD YOU_

_(741) Wonshik: can u relax_

_(641) Hakyeonie: BISCUIT IS A VERY SOCIABLE CREATURE HE NEEDS LOTS OF LVOE AND ATTENTION_

_(741) Wonshik: and i need my paycheque too, bummer._

_(641) Hakyeonie: i hate u_

“Ahem.”

Hongbin’s slight cough in the cubicle beside his hardly stirs Wonshik from his heated texts with Hakyeon, but he does spare a second to give Hongbin the universal  _give me a minute_  gesture. He hears Hongbin huffing as he shoots off another message.

_(741) Wonshik: now stop messaging me hongbin is giving me weird looks and i have to work, unlike some people_

_(641) Hakyeonie: jealousy is unattractive, wonshik_

_(741) Wonshik: kiss my ass_

_(641) Hakyeonie: yuk_

His phone buzzes again, but it’s not another message from Hakyeon. Instead, Sanghyuk’s name pops up to the top of his text archives, and Wonshik’s heart leaps as he quickly opens the chat.

_(902) Sanghyuk: hey_

_(902) Sanghyuk: did my laundry today and I have your clothes from last time. want to meet up and do an exchange?_

Wonshik ponders his response for probably a moment too long before typing back, chewing on his lip.

_(741) Wonshik: yeah for sure. we can find each other in the park again?_

_(902) Sanghyuk: sounds good! maybe not by the docks lol. there’s the hot dog cart by the children’s playground, how does that sound?_

_(741) Wonshik: great. see u then_

_(902) Sanghyuk: excellent, ttyl_

“If you’re quite done,” Hongbin interrupts, prodding him in the side unexpectedly. Wonshik jumps and gives his friend an annoyed pout. “Do not look at me like that, Wonshik, you can’t be texting anybody important.”

“How would you know?” Wonshik asks, arching an eyebrow. Hongbin grins, showing all his teeth.

“Well, firstly, I’m not the one you’re messaging, so that’s proof enough.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Wonshik groans, and Hongbin looks immensely satisfied until the shit-eating grin drops off his face. Uh-oh. Wonshik doesn’t like that look.

“Unless you  _were_  messaging somebody important,” Hongbin says, narrowing his eyes. “Kim Wonshik, do you have a new texting buddy?”

“Go away,” Wonshik says at once, shifting his chair immediately to his left. It’s as good as an admission, so of course Hongbin doesn’t let up.

“You met someone! When! How! And where? Why wasn’t I present for this? All that time working from home, are you really just—”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Wonshik splutters, blushing profusely. He’s eternally grateful that the open office is full of miscellaneous noise like telephones and photocopying machines and general chatter, so nobody is listening in on their conversation.

Hongbin squints at him even as he slaps a new pile of articles on Wonshik’s desk for copyediting. “You know, I’m starting to think this dog sitting thing might be a sham, too.”

“Oh yes, I totally made Hakyeon and Jaehwan go for a lovey-dovey vacation in the middle of print season  _just_  so I can hide behind the guise of dogsitting to go on dates,” Wonshik deadpans. “While I’m at it, I  _totally_  pulled some strings to make the two of them fall in love and start dating too so that they’d leave me with their dog eventually; that was all preparation for this plan that you’ve ultimately foiled.”

“You are so annoying when you’re being sarcastic,” Hongbin says, rolling his eyes. “Just get this shit down to Inguk before the end of the day, if you can spare some time for work in between all those steamy texts you’re sending.”

Wonshik resolutely ignores the smirk on Hongbin’s face as he spins around to his desk. “Do your homework, Lee.”

There’s another message waiting for him on his phone, but it’s not Sanghyuk or Hakyeon.

_(220) Jaehwanie: wonshik pls send me a photo of my dog or im gonna be sad_

_(741) Wonshik: oh for christssake not u too_

_+_

He was sort of worried he’d have to make up a new excuse to meet up with Sanghyuk once he got his clothes back, but it seemed like Sanghyuk had that part covered once Wonshik took the grocery bag of soft, clean clothes out of Sanghyuk’s hands (and it smelled wonderfully of fresh citrus detergent when he put it away afterwards). Instead of Wonshik fumbling through some excuse to stay, Sanghyuk had brought them both hot dogs and then suggested they take daily runs together in the park the next day.

Run being the operative word, of course.

“I think you’re trying to murder me,” Wonshik groans when he stumbles upon Sanghyuk, who’s graciously waiting for him beneath the shade of a poplar tree. Getting back into a daily habit of exercise always takes the life out of him; Wonshik had forgotten about the aching muscles and buckling knees that follows an attempt to drag himself back into a routine that involves physical movement.

“We’ve been at this for a week now,” Sanghyuk grins, slapping him on the back. “If I wanted to kill you I would’ve done it much earlier on in the game.”

“Unless this is a plan to lead me through a long, drawn-out death,” Wonshik pants, watching Biscuit wind the leash around his right leg. Even the dog is out to get him, damn it. “In which I believe your masterful plan is working spectacularly.”

“Running is good for building character,” Sanghyuk insists, bouncing cheerily on the balls of his feet. He looks perfectly amicable in his stupid, perfectly-coordinated running outfits and flashy running shoes; meanwhile, Wonshik had to dig out his old gym sweats and find a sweater warm enough to withstand the mid-morning chill. He hates feeling the cold and then hates feeling too warm once he works up a sweat.

“That sounds shady.”

“Wonshik,” Sanghyuk gasps, pressing a hand to his chest in mock horror. Eva barks and bumps her head into Sanghyuk’s hip, playful. “Are you saying I’m a shady person?”

“Well, you standing in the shade,” Wonshik jokes and Sanghyuk pulls off an eye roll so impressive it could give Hongbin a run for his money.

“I should sic Eva on you again.”

“You won’t get coffee this time around,” Wonshik warns, and that makes Sanghyuk laugh. He likes it when Sanghyuk laughs; the corners of his eyes crinkle and laugh lines appear on the sides of his face. It feels like genuine happiness and not like he’s laughing just to be polite.

“I don’t want your bitter coffee,” Sanghyuk replies, eyes dancing with amusement. “I want to get a sugar-loaded ice cap from Dynamite’s with a powdered jelly doughnut after this.”

“I think I know why you jog like crazy now,” Wonshik remarks, and then he and Biscuit has to take off on a sprint while Sanghyuk and Eva make a late start after him.

+

“You look happy,” is the first thing Taekwoon says to him after coming home from a week-long meeting at their sister branch.

“Are you saying I didn’t look happy before?” Wonshik asks at the same time Hongbin leaps out of his seat and says, “Yes! See! I’m not the only one who noticed it!”

“Noticed what,” Wonshik demands, whacking his friend on the butt with a rolled-up magazine. “It’s not like I’m expelling glitter and sparkles from my face right now. Maybe you guys just never appreciated my beauty.”

“No, but you do have a bit of a healthy glow,” Taekwoon answers, leaning over the top of his cubicle to peer into Wonshik’s face. “Weird.”

“I’m telling you,” Hongbin whispers between them, “Wonshik is definitely getting some—  _ow!”_

“I am  _exercising_ ,” Wonshik snaps, retracting his ruler as Hongbin collapsed into his chair, moaning about his ribs. “It’s a thing people  _do_.”

“Hm. I was going to say you look like you went sunbathing,” Taekwoon hums, straightening. “Not that it’s a bad thing to have sex on a regular basis too.”

“Some people consider sex a form of exercise,” Hongbin adds.

“I am not having— why am I even having this conversation with you two?” Wonshik cries, throwing his hands up. “I have a dog that gets antsy when he’s cooped up in my apartment for more than four hours at a time. I have a park near my house. I go outside with said dog and do some running. That’s it!”

Some running with a cute guy and his giant Newfoundland companion, but that’s neither here nor there.

“You haven’t exercised since your sister said she was disappointed in your boring daily routine in college,” Hongbin snorts. “But whatever you say, Wonshikkie.”

“You are the worst deskmate I’ve ever had,” Wonshik replies, and the two of them end up in a rubber band fight that goes on until their editor (who is actually Hongbin’s older sister) comes out and tells them to knock it off.

+

“Did you friends name their dog Biscuit because he looks like a cookie?” Sanghyuk asks during a particular excursion in the busy downtown core. Wonshik raises his eyebrows.

“You think Biscuit looks like a cookie?”

“I’m just saying,” Sanghyuk grins, gesturing down at the corgi. Wonshik put a knitted plaid sweater on the dog today, because the temperatures dropped again and Hakyeon wouldn’t stop bothering him until Wonshik sent him photo evidence that his dog wasn’t cold. “The colour of his fur. Reminds me of a nice gingerbread cookie.”

“Hey, I didn’t choose it,” Wonshik snorts. “You can ask Hakyeon for yourself when he comes back.”

“I’m sure it’ll be an interesting conversation,” Sanghyuk muses, and then they paused by a lamppost because Eva was filled with the sudden desire to sniff everywhere around it.

“It’s not like you named your dog,” Wonshik muses, and Sanghyuk waggles his eyebrows at him. He’s got a rather endearing dorky side— one that’s a little more prominent today with his saggy red beanie, a Pacific Rim bomber jacket, and his usual glasses.

“Actually, I did. My sister let me.”

“Really?” Wonshik blinks in surprise. “Why Eva?”

Sanghyuk grins, two spots of red appearing on his cheekbones. “Well, Eva is actually short for something else.”

“Which is?” Wonshik prompts, and yup, Sanghyuk is definitely getting embarrassed. He winds Biscuit’s leash back so the corgi doesn’t bound headlong into a group of people walking down the sidewalk and waits for Sanghyuk to elaborate.

“Eva is short for Evangelion,” Sanghyuk finally says, laughing in a slightly depreciating manner as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. “There you have it, I’m a big anime nerd. ‘Course, I didn’t tell my sister  _that_  when I named her dog.”

Wonshik’s heart swells unintentionally; Sanghyuk likes dogs and has cute nerd fashion  _and_  watches anime. He’s never been more thankful for Jaehwan’s never-ending obsession with animated Japanese films and the fact that nobody ever lasted long as Jaehwan’s friend if they didn’t have an initial appreciation of anime anyway.

“Get in the fucking robot, Biscuit,” Wonshik says instead, and he gets the wonderful satisfaction of watching Sanghyuk’s face light up with glee as Biscuit barks and barks around Wonshik’s ankle, trying to figure out why he’s been called upon.

+

_(220) Jaehwanie: hey hey hey_

_(220) Jaehwanie: can u believe hakyeon and I will be home in less than two days_

_(220) Jaehwanie: times sure flies when ur having fun_

_(741) Wonshik: your dog demolished one of my slippers this morning_

_(220) Jaehwanie: i just want u to kno that hakyeon is dying laughing, and ill get u a new pair when i get back_

_(741) Wonshik: tell hakyeon i hope he chokes on his margarita_

It’s actually a bit of a slow night— belated autumn rain and early evenings tend to make one lethargic. Biscuit is actually behaving himself, and Wonshik’s never managed to stay mad at those giant sad eyes anyway. The two of them are curled up on the sofa, watching a some music award show that’s happening tonight. His phone buzzes from time to time, welcoming new texts from his friends.

_(641) Hakyeonie: stay salty honey_

_(741) Wonshik: i hate ur face_

Biscuit yawns, tongue curling and showing his canines. Wonshik grins as he scratches the dog behind his ears. “I might actually miss you when you’re gone,” he hums, slumping down on the cushions.

There’s someone else he might miss when he won’t have Biscuit to take on morning jogs anymore, but Wonshik is trying very hard to keep those thoughts from his mind. It’s already rainy and dreary enough as it is outside, he doesn’t need melancholy on top of all that.

_(220) Jaehwanie: we’ll see u soon, Wonshik_

_(741) Wonshik: yup_

Biscuit nudges his hand with his head, perhaps demanding more ear scratches, but Wonshik has a sneaking suspicion that the dog’s trying to be comforting as well. Damn ball of fluff, trying to butter him up with his cuteness.

Sometime into the night, his phone vibrates again. This time, it’s Sanghyuk.

_(902) Sanghyuk: can u believe they didn’t give justin beiber the best artist award of the year im fuming at this injustice_

Wonshik grins.

_(741) Wonshik: tell me about it_

+

“It’s getting cold,” Sanghyuk hums, watching his breath puff up into the air. The ground is still damp from the rainfall last night, so the two of them have opted to stand on the pavement while their dogs run around the hill, chasing a bird that’s clearly too smart for the two of them. “It won’t be as much fun taking Eva out for walks anymore.”

“I’m almost free from walking duty too,” Wonshik admits. He jams his hands deeper into the pockets of his coat. At Sanghyuk’s questioning look, he adds, “My friends— Biscuit’s owners— are coming back from their trip the day after tomorrow.”

“Ah,” Sanghyuk says, and he’s silent for a moment after that. “I keep forgetting he’s not actually your dog.”

“To be honest, me too,” Wonshik sighs. “I bitched my way through Hakyeon and Jaehwan moving all those dog toys in, but dog sitting wasn’t actually that bad. And if I hadn’t taken Biscuit out for a walk in the park that day, I wouldn’t have met you.” He shot Sanghyuk a grin, and was relieved to see the other man smile back.

“You also wouldn’t have gotten knocked into a freezing lake,” Sanghyuk points out cheekily, and Wonshik snorts unattractively with laughter.

“You got knocked in too. I think we’re fair.”

“You made me coffee afterwards,” Sanghyuk says. “And you loaned me your clothes.”

“I wasn’t going to let you actually freeze, you know,” Wonshik retorts, nudging the other with his elbow. Sanghyuk chuckles, nodding his head as he lets the banter drop. Silence fills the space between them again, slightly more awkward and loaded with a bit of tension. Wonshik chews on his lip and watches Biscuit try to run up a tree until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Do you want—”

“Even though—”

They both speak and then splutter to graceless stops. Wonshik feels the heat rush up to his cheeks and wonders why he was so cursed with the inability to make good conversations sometime.

“Sorry,” Sanghyuk says, blushing. “Go on.”

“No, you,” Wonshik replies, gesturing between them, and for a second Sanghyuk looks like he might deflect back to Wonshik. But then he straightens himself, fiddles with the edge of his sleeve and says, “Even though you won’t be taking care of Biscuit anymore, would you still come for walks with me and Eva?”

Wonshik sucks in a breath, hardly daring to believe those words as a bit of giddy joy rose in his chest. So Sanghyuk did enjoy his company.

“Yeah, for sure. I mean, it’s always good to exercise, right?”

Sanghyuk grins, but there’s that twinkle in his eye again. “Well, I was thinking of something more along the lines of a date.”

“A date,” Wonshik repeats, feeling a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He finds himself very disinclined to stop the massive grin spreading across his face right now.

“A date,” Sanghyuk confirms. He’s smiling too. “A date at a park with a giant furry Evangelion and maybe, possibly, if you’d like— coffee and lunch afterwards?”

“Sounds pretty good to me,” Wonshik beams. “I know a great noodle bar.”

“Can’t wait,” Sanghyuk laughs. “When do you want to do this?”

“Friday?” Wonshik offers. “I’ll have to help my friends more all of Biscuit’s stuff back to their apartment, but I’ll be free after that.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sanghyuk nods, his voice warm, and they’re interrupted by a sharp bark. Eva skids across the grass and into Sanghyuk’s legs, panting around a giant stick in her mouth. Behind her, Biscuit running around in circles, barking excitedly up at Wonshik like he’s trying to say  _‘stick! stick! big stick! play!’_

“You know, I might end up asking my friends if I could occasionally take this silly corgi out for a walk sometime,” Wonshik muses, bending over to give the dog a pat.

“He’s grown on you, hasn’t he,” Sanghyuk says smugly.

“A miracle of the universe,” Wonshik shot back, and this time he doesn’t have to tuck his hands back into his pockets when he stands up again. That’s because Sanghyuk’s managed to snag one of his hands, easily folding Wonshik’s hand into a gentle hold with his palm.

“Ah, dogs,” Sanghyuk says cheerfully, launching the stick into the distance to the predictable sound of barks and yips of excitement. “Definitely a man’s best friend.”

+

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this idea came out of nowhere I was eight hours in to a really boring ten hour shift and then voilá, dogs and vixx :-)
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
